Oh Boy, Spring
by AmethystCreates
Summary: Spring is a beautiful time of year. Birds singing, flowers blooming, a certain Zodiac full of hormones. Tohru learns just what being bonded to the rat entails. M for a reason. YukiRu. Future AkiGure. Pregnancy in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an idea I've had for quite awhile but could never get to flesh out until now. This will have future chapters, but given how crazy my life is especially now that school's started up again (I work in the cafeteria, I'm not a student lol, graduate of 2014) I might be slow with all of my stories. I will try not to fall behind too badly though!**

 **As always, I read and appreciate every single review! I'm sorry if I don't have time to reply, but know it makes my day when I hear feedback. Also if you have requests, feel free to mention them and I'll see if I can write something for you! No promises, but I'll consider anything thrown at me. My creative juices run dry sometimes so I like ideas or themes to build from.**

 **This story does contain hints at AkiGure (cough, my second FB O** **TP, cough). I love Akito so she will be making an appearance later on! (Spoiler) she is a friend of Tohru so I feel like some heart to heart moments would be nice~.**

 **This can be considered a sequel to A Sacred Night, but it can also be considered stand alone. It's totally up to you guys if you want them to be the same time line!**

 **Yuki and Tohru may seem a bit OOC, but not without reason. They are meant to seem a bit unlike themselves and it will be explained in chapter 2.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

 **I don't own Fruits Basket or the characters.**

Tohru set up breakfast on the table just as Kyo and Shigure walked in.

"Ah, good morning, you two! Help yourself to whatever you like!"

"Thank you, sweet Tohru! You're still far too kind to cook such delicious meals for us." Shigure was always so comically grateful, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, thank you, Tohru." Kyo wasn't as enthused, but he didn't have to be. She knew he appreciated it and cared, he just wasn't overly energetic about those things. It's not him.

"It's my pleasure! Thank YOU for still giving me a roof over my head!"

"Oh don't be silly, Tohru-kun. You're practically part of the family now. And it's the least we can do after everything you've done for us."

"It's quite alright!- hey is Yuki up yet? I haven't seen him this morning..."

Tohru couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed her boyfriend hadn't showed up yet... She made all of his favorites because he seemed really out of it last night.

"Oh he'll be around. Sometimes he just likes to sleep in."

"Damn lazy rat."

"Come now, Kyo. He deserves a late day every now and again. You take them more often than he does."

"Now what's that supposed to mean, you dumb dog?"

Tohru tuned them out and walked towards the door. She knew he was probably alright but given his aloof demeanor last night she needed to check-

She nearly bumped into the former rat in question as he turned around the corner. She backpedaled and bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Yuki-kun! I just wanted to check on you! Good morning!" She looked back up at him with a wide smile that quickly faded. His eyes were still distant, his face slightly flushed.

"Good morning, Tohru-san... Forgive my tardiness..."

"Oh it's... No problem.. Are you ok?"

"Yeah... Guess I'm just... Not myself. I apologize." He walked forward a bit, his arm brushing against her just slightly, and immediately she noticed his cheeks turn pink as a quiet noise escaped him and his body turned rigid as he walked. It was concerning to say the least... But she wouldn't hound him about it. He didn't seem up for talking about it. "Thank you for cooking another lovely breakfast, Tohru."

"Oh, you're welcome! I made you your favorites!" She bounced over beside him as he sat down.

"So it would seem." He flashed a sweet smile up towards her. "You truly are the kindest person." Her face turned red hot as she folded her legs to sit on the cushion beside him.

"Oh- no no! I couldn't possibly be! I just wanted to do something nice for you!" Despite her trying not to look at him out of embarrassment, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that his eyelids dropped just a bit, his cheeks turning a shade darker.

"I mean it, Tohru-chan, and you just prove it more and more everyday." He leaned closer to her, nuzzling into her hair. She froze, unsure of how to react in this situation. Yuki had never acted like this... And not five minutes ago he was acting really cold and unreachable.

"Bleh! I'm out of here. I'm gonna go train. Too much lovey dovey gross shit in here." Kyo stood and left - Tohru had totally forgotten that he and Shigure were still there, and she was willing to bet Yuki did too... And was still ignoring them given one of his hands moved to her leg.

Shigure simply chuckled.

"Oh dear, looks like despite that our curse was lifted, even he can't escape this time of the year, although I must say this is the first time Yuki has ever been affected by it. I wonder if it's because now he has a chosen..." He trailed off, leaving Tohru completely confused.

"Wait, what do you mean? What's going on? What time? And chosen what?"

"Ah, mating season, of course! You must be his chosen mate!"

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. _M-mating season?_ Yuki was still ignoring anything going on around them, trailing his lips over her cheek without a care in the world.

"Mating season?"

"Yes! We were once possessed by the spirits of animals, so naturally that particular part came with it. Although like I said, Yuki never even showed signs he felt the effects... But now that he has you I guess it's coming out! It is spring, the rats' mating season afterall." He chuckled. "Oh Tohru, forgive him, will you? Right now the only thing he can think of or register is you. He won't be like this the whole time, but... He has no control over it. Oh I do wonder how Akito put up with me last year ~."

Yuki pressed closer to her, his hand sliding up her thigh. "Tohru..."

"Well! I suppose I'll get going and leave you two to do what you will. Thank you again for the breakfast." He snickered as he turned to walk out. "Maybe I should pay a visit to Aki... Oh did I say that out loud? Ignore the babbling old man. Have fun with him. Don't make a mess of my house, okay?" He winked over his shoulder at her, and then he was gone.

Tohru turned bright red at the implications, and the heat in her face only intensified when she could feel Yuki's breathing against her skin, the hand that wasn't on her thigh wrapping around her and pulling her more firmly to him. She was embarrassed at the sudden _affection_ and in front of the others, but if she was honest with herself, she was enjoying it. She made no move to stop him as his fingers slid under her skirt. Instead she leaned into his touch, the bottom of her stomach beginning to burn. Suddenly, Yuki froze, his breathing shallow, tense and strained.

"I... I'm sorry, Tohru..." He immediately pulled away from her looking away. "I...I don't know what came over me... It was indecent. I'm sorry."

"Yuki..." She laid a hand on his arm, knowing his twitch was from surprise and heightened senses. "Don't apologize... I understand." She turned her gaze to his crotch, able to see the bulge despite his effort to lift his leg over it. "You're just..." She leaned close to him. "Horny... Right?" She nipped his ear how she knew he liked as she pressed a hand against the tent in his pants. She was never this bold, but she felt an almost primal need to be... How strange. A sharp hiss escaped through his teeth as his body stiffened, but she knew it wasn't out of pain.

"Tohru..."

"Don't worry... Let me help you..."

She heard him swallow, and a couple seconds later his body relaxed.

"Alright... But not here." Before she had a chance to react he stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a standing position and leading her upstairs. He certainly wasn't wasting time, but judging from the bulge and how sensitive he seemed to touch, he probably couldn't help it. It was mating season... He had to be horny as hell and had been since last night. That must've been what that look had been for. His gaze had seemed rather...heated yet distant - as though he was suppressing it with everything he had - as he said goodnight, and their nightly kiss seemed to linger just a few milliseconds longer.

Now she was in his room, Yuki locking the door behind them and closing the window as he spoke. "Tohru-san, this isn't something you have to do... You can leave if you want to."

"I want to do this for you... You've done a lot for me, and afterall..." She attempted to send him her own heated glare, though she was certain she looked ridiculously foolish. "I am your mate, right?"

They had recently given themselves to each other, and it had been a magical loving night. Both had never been touched by any other, and neither ever wanted to be. Perhaps his essentially going-into-heat and wanting her was just a sign that they were indeed mated for life... Soul mates...

At the present, Yuki's face flushed and turned a deep red. "I suppose that's true... But... Only if you're sur-" she cut him off by kneeling in front of him and unzipping his pants. She hadn't done this before, only lightly touched him before they got down to it, but... She wanted to do it for him right now.

"Shhh... You talk too much, Yuki. Just enjoy it." She reached into his underwear and pulled his throbbing member free. It was hot and heavy, pulsing thickly. It had to be torture to deal with...

"Tohru..."

She gave a couple experimental strokes, pleased with the strangled moan that came from his throat as he leaned back against the wall. She kept stroking his shaft slowly, occasionally swiping her thumb over the tip, as she mentally braced herself for what she had planned. She could only hope she didn't make a fool of herself...

A shakey moan was too telling that he was enjoying just what her hand was doing to him. She smirked and faintly kissed the tip, pleasantly surprised when he twitched and gasped. Not giving him a chance to question if she was okay with it, she closed her mouth over the head, prodding her tongue against the tip of him.

"Gah- Tohru..." One of his hands moved to her hair, gripping it lightly as she slowly took his length into her mouth. She inwardly groaned and berated herself when she couldn't take his entirety, but she reminded herself of just who she was pleasuring. Yuki wasn't someone that was going to care about something trivial like that, he just appreciated what she could do and that she wanted to of her own accord. Unsure of what to do, she trailed her mouth back, stopping just below the head. Suddenly self-consciousness and embarrassment came over her, but she refused to back out now. It wouldn't be fair and if she was ever going to learn how to do this, she had to make herself. Positioning her tongue, she pressed it along the underside of him firmly as she lowered her mouth again. His grip on her hair tightened considerably as he released a deep hush of air. Taking this as a good sign, she kept her tongue against him as she moved. His noises gradually got louder, and she took note how much more vocal he was than their last encounter. He must've been much, _much_ more sensitive. It was obvious in his moans and gasping and clinging to her hair, as well as how hard and hot his member was. She wondered if this would be a one time need, or if he would be this horny throughout the mating season, and if it was the latter, how long was the season for rats? She didn't even know rats had a breeding season...

"Ah... Ah- Tohru..." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the sight making her own organ burn and dampen in arousal. His head was tilted down, his eyes squeezed shut, mouth agape, his face red as beads of sweat trailed down his skin. Yuki looked absolutely overwhelmed by pleasure, and Tohru found herself blushing harder than before knowing she was the cause of his expression. His composure was completely broken... Going off a whim, she sucked on him lightly, instantly rewarded with a loud strangled cry as his back arched and he leaned his head back, his grip tightening even more. Was this really the same Prince Yuki she knew so well, the Yuki that was always calm and collected and couldn't be influenced easily?... Her eyes darkened and her gut exploded in flames at the thought. She was doing this to him. Only she had ever seen him like this... She didn't even know herself it seemed, she never knew she had such a naughty side... She never would've thought of doing this to anyone before, yet she was so willing with Yuki.

She forced herself back into the moment as he moaned her name loudly, followed by more panting and those "ah" "ohhh" and various noises that sent scorching heat to her abdomen. It was as though his heat was spreading into her. She could hardly keep herself still as her nether regions throbbed in need... Yet somehow she got the feeling his need had been much worse, as unimaginable as it was.

"Hng- Tohru... I'm..." Knowing what Yuki was trying to say, the brunette pulled off him, closing her hand around him and stroking him.

"L...let go..." There goes her seductive charm. She really needed to practice dirty talk...

With a choked cry, Yuki tensed, his member throbbing thickly in her hand once before thick streams of sticky white fluid erupted from the tip, clinging to Tohru's face. Ordinarily she would be disgusted and freak out and run to scrub her face... But this was Yuki and... She was so horny...

His heavy panting after the jets ceased only intensified the burning in her gut. However she wasn't going to let her own need show... He seemed utterly spent and that would just be selfish- but this was strange? His manhood didn't go limp in the slightest, if anything it was firmer than before...

Just as Tohru made that observation, the former rat looked down at her, and meeting his gaze she almost gasped. His pupils dilated so much his eyes were almost completely black, just a thin line of violet showing... His eyes were still glassed over and filled with desire.

"Tohru..." Before she could respond he grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pushing her back onto his bed and falling over her. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his nightstand (he had just gotten over a cold last week afterall) and wiped her face clean before attacking her neck and throwing the used paper onto the floor. She moaned out at the sharp bites, succumbing to his pleasant caresses across her skin as his hand slipped under her shirt. There was a certain urgency about him that told her he wasn't in control, his conscious slipped to his heat and need. Strangely, she liked this side of him... She could feel her own deeply rooted desires bubbling to the surface with every caress, every nip on her skin, every kiss and suck.

Yuki bunched her skirt up around her waist, his hand slipping through the side of her panties and stroking her mound, a finger slipping inside of her.

"Yukiiii..." Her breathing was strained, laborious... And they had yet to start.

His response to her whine was simply to grind his hips against hers, groaning into her neck.

"My...Tohru..." His voice was unrecognizably low and husky, gravelly in its near growl. A second finger was inserted into her, both appendages moving at a rough fast pace. She whimpered softly, rocking her hips forward in time with his fingers. They felt so good inside her, stretching her walls and filling her... But she needed more. Nothing could compare to connecting to her love in the most intimate trusting way. She could feel herself throbbing around him, her juices leaking out and soaking her panties and his hand.

When she seemed wet enough for him he withdrew his fingers, using his dampened hand to position himself, the other held her panties to the side as he slid inside of her. Both released a sigh of relief at their connection, and the first thrust was much smoother than last time now that her barrier had been snapped. Still, she wasn't used to being stretched so far, the insertion uncomfortable for a few seconds. Even in his dazed state, Yuki seemed to know this. He simply stayed still for a few moments, kissing a trail down her neck and smoothing his hands up and down her sides. Tantalizing touches trailed over her stomach, the flame in her gut intensifying to the point she couldn't stop herself bucking her hips against him, effectively causing him to sink further inside. A quiet moan fell from his lips near her ear. The former rat pulled himself back slowly as he lifted his head and planted a firm kiss to her lips before thrusting back in. He established a steady, medium rhythm. His manhood reached deep inside her, stretching and filling her in the most wonderful ways. His hands shifted to rest to her sides on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as he sped up, adding more enthusiasm to each thrust - and effectively hitting her sweet spot with immeasurable force. She cried his name out and moved her hand to entwine in his hair, the other clinging to his shirt as he gradually increased his speed, shaking the bed with each thrust. She couldn't control herself, her hips rolling to meet every thrust and effectively take him deeper inside. All inhibitions had faded away, and she lost herself to the heat burning her alive from inside. Raw instinct took over both of them, moans and pants and desperate whines of their partner's names bouncing off the walls. Her vision blurred, and she could hardly make out Yuki's face above her when she was able to open her eyes. Sharp warm electric tingles shot through every vein in her body, a fierce knot forming in her abdomen and growing tighter and tighter with each push and pull of flesh. She could feel him throbbing inside her, the twitches becoming more frequent as time passed, and it was all becoming too much to bear. She needed relief from the high pressure in her stomach- she felt ready to explode! When one of Yuki's hands slid under the small of her back, pulling her up against him... She knew he was reaching his own limit. As if to prove it he bit harshly into her neck, groaning before sucking on her skin, his movements becoming frantic and rough and-

"YUKI!" One particularly firm thrust against her most sensitive spot sent her flying over the edge, her body exploding within as pleasure spread all throughout her in unmanageable waves. Her mind completely shut down, only able to register his own growl seconds before heat filled her insides, warm fluid quickly overflowing and leaking around him. Along with her own intense throbbing, she could feel his organ twitching within her walls... She could feel his breathing against her skin, she could feel the bite of his nails digging into her side. Finally everything else came to her suddenly as she returned from her other world experience. He followed soon after, nuzzling into her neck as he panted, the rushes of air sending chills down her spine... Reigniting the flame she had believed was quelled. He swallowed thickly, removing himself from her and shifting to look down at her face. Immediately, she lost herself in his beautiful purple eyes, glistening with love and satisfaction.

"Tohru...chan..."

"Yuki..."

"You're..." He pressed his lips to hers tenderly. "So good... I..." Looking back into his eyes, Tohru almost missed his pupils suddenly dilating once again, the glimmer in his eyes darkening into lust and desire. He still needed more?... Suddenly his heat seemed more intimidating than before... Was she really prepared to deal with it?

He pressed kisses down her jaw, keeping her firmly up against him. It reminded her this was still her Yuki... The same prince who always loved and helped her, was always there when she needed him. He listened intently to all of her stories, even the most boring mundane ones. He comforted her when she crumbled from her memories of everything she's ever dealt with...

She loved him... And she wanted to do this for him. She could already feel her body warming up again, and honestly, it wasn't so bad... Who was she kidding, it was amazing! The sensations and pleasure he brought her, only intensified by the love and mutual trust between them... She was happy to help him with this. He needed her now, and while she was sure he'd understand if she pushed him away, she felt no desire to stop him. So when he gripped her hips and flipped her over onto her stomach, she put up no resistance, instead blantantly accepted it and pulled herself on all fours under him. The new position even filled her with excitement and curiosity, wondering how this would be compared to the position they had been in.

Yuki pressed his chest against her back, breathing hotly by her ear as he rubbed against her from behind, both arms wrapped around her waist. She could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he buried his face against the side of her neck, grinding slowly against her as if unsure. Tohru was willing to bet this was his considerate side taking control... Even when he desperately needed relief, his caring personality shone through enough to make sure she was okay and give her an out before he couldn't control himself. She arched her back, pressing her hips back more firmly to his, moving her hands to pull her panties and skirt down completely. Now entirely exposed she rubbed herself against him. She was still wet and dripping, and the fire burning inside of her begged to be satisfied. The rat caught the hint, biting her neck roughly and slamming his hips roughly against her, delving deep into her. "Ah- Yuki-kun!"

Being taken from behind allowed him to slip in much further, she could feel him pressing against her innermost wall with every rough thrust. All new pleasurable flames danced within her. Tohru pressed her chest to the bed, the sensations causing her arms to feel too weak to support her.

Yuki was only vaguely aware of what he was doing, his mind completely clouded by his insatiable desire and need to "mate"... The only things slipping through the cracks into his consciousness were the amazing tight wet smooth walls encasing his sensitive engorged flesh, the pleased huffs and moans of the girl beneath him, hushed whispers of his name... The intensity of his pleasure and greedy need was incalculable, his whole body screaming passionately and feeling constricted. He pulled away from her throat and clenched his teeth, staring ahead unfocused with half-closed eyes as instinct had him pounding into his partner relentlessly. He could see and hear the headboard slamming against the wall, but that was as far as his awareness went. It was part of the environment, his brain failing to connect how hard his thrusting must be, or the fact someone could very well be able to hear. None of that mattered right now. Nothing mattered as long as his riceball was enjoying it and wasn't hurting...

Tohru panted harshly, finding it incredibly difficult to get any air into her lungs. The air was thick and hot, the scent of their mating making it hard to breathe in its high concentration, not helped by the warm air heated by their burning passions and labored heaving. Sweat ran down her face in copious amounts, her limbs feeling numb, but she couldn't find it in her to care with such raw pleasure electrifying her body. Her hands clutched the sheets so tightly her knuckles were white, starkly contrasting against her heated skin. A larger hand fell over one of her own, fingers entwining in the spaces between hers. A deep growl rumbled beside her ear, the gray haired Sohma shaking over her, his hand squeezing hers as his other arm pulled her closer to him. The coil in her stomach wound tighter and tighter, the pressure much more unbearable than the last time. Her heart was sure to give up either from the constricted sensation gripping it, or from the outstanding release, like a volcano ready to blow after centuries of building up... With a giant rock blocking the steam inside until finally...

"YUUUKIIII!-" She screamed at the top of her lungs, quickly silenced by a deep kiss, a silken tongue slipping inside her mouth as he swallowed her cry, his hips still slamming into her as he rode out her orgasm. It only intensified the blinding white light as her body convulsed uncontrollably from the incredible pleasure. Towards the tail end when she first started regaining her sense, he moaned into her mouth, burying himself deep into her and holding her almost painfully tight as he slipped. Hot fluid seared her insides, the gushing combined with the thick throbbing of his manhood sending her into an all new orgasmic frenzy, her walls squeezing him for every drop he'd give as she whimpered loudly in her throat. Her mind floated away into her own beautiful world of nothingness and bliss...

As Tohru came down, she felt herself eased back into reality with tender kisses being planted along her cheek. Unlike the rest of the kisses shared this morning, these were patient, innocent... She realized she felt empty - other than the pool of warm sticky liquid deposited deep inside her -immediately registering that he had pulled himself out of her. His hand that had been around her waist was gently rubbing her side. She hummed as she leaned into his touch, her mind too cloudy and her entire body too tired to be able to do much more than lean to the side just enough so she could kiss him softly.

"I love you, Tohru-chan..."

"I love you too... Yuki-kun..." He nuzzled her cheek, and she smiled as she closed her eyes drowsily. She felt like she could nap for days...

Her senses started to blur as sleep crept into her mind, but she was aware enough to notice him pulling her skirt and panties back over her and gently guide her hips to the side so she could lay as he pulled away. She whimpered in disappointment, wanting him to lay by her so she could curl up against him and rest together... She faintly heard his zipper fasten, and within seconds her wish was granted as he laid beside her, tugging her close to him. He shifted onto his back, and Tohru wrapped an arm around his front and laid her head on his shoulder, taking in his scent as they recovered from their vigorous intimacy. Several butterfly kisses were pressed to her head as fingers curled in her hair. A soft sigh fluttered from her lips as she cuddled closer to him. The riceball could feel herself slowly slipping beneath the comforting blanket of sleep, but stopped herself and leaned her head up to kiss her boyfriend's cheek. "I love you..." She couldn't say it enough. She felt so cuddly and tender... All she wanted was to spend the entire day in his arms and relax.

"I love you too..." She smiled up at him after he spoke, her eyes stinging and bloodshot but she wouldn't let that stop her. She quickly noticed how disheveled his hair was, sticking out in all directions. Some strands were plastered to his face from sweat, and she could guess she didn't look much better. His amethyst eyes were much gentler than they had been, not a trace of lust to be found flickering behind the surface. Instead, they held only the most innocent and intense of love, softly staring into her own with a certain fondness and care that couldn't be forced, or denied. One of his rare sincere smiles curved his mouth, his eyes seeming to sparkle. Before she could do it herself, the prince shifted and delicately claimed her swollen lips in a tender kiss. She sighed pleasantly against his mouth. As much as their scorching hungry kisses made her weak in the knees, she found an entirely different yet just as fulfilling satisfaction in these slow loving caresses of their mouths working together. She almost felt sad when he broke away for air, but all of her mild grief faded away when she opened her eyes and met his lilac gaze as he pressed their foreheads together. It was an unfailing truth that anytime he looked at her with such endearing eyes, she felt incredibly calm and relaxed like nothing could go wrong. He melted away her worries with one glance...

"You're not hurt, are you, Tohru-chan?"

The sudden question caught her off guard but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Not at all! It was...nice!" She blushed deeply, wondering if she really said that. _Nice_. Of all the words she could've possibly used to describe the intense pleasure-

"I'm glad." His tone was light with a faint laugh hiding in his words. Somehow he always knew just what she meant. But within a couple brief seconds, his face fell in concern, possibly guilt or regret. "I...I'm sorry if I got a bit out of hand... I shouldn't have gotten so out of control..."

The brunette girl shifted closer, pressing the bridge of her nose to his jaw in a comforting nuzzle.

"Yuki-kun, it's okaaay. I know it's not something you have total control over, and I enjoyed having you let loose like that... It was a different side to you I had never seen or even expected, but I'm glad I have. It's an impossible thing to describe but... It was...flattering knowing you felt that way for me- oh dear, I hope I'm making sense!" Her face heated as blood rushed to her cheeks again, fretful that she had gone and said something stupid.

"Well..." His arm tightened around her, his other hand moving to stroke her cheek. "That is true, you are the only to ever affect me in such in a way... Like you said earlier," he sighed and cuddled her closer. "You are my mate, afterall..."

The riceball smiled and closed her eyes, holding onto him tighter. _Mates for life_...

The two eternally bonded young adults fell asleep in each other's embrace, totally at ease with what happened between them (and likely would happen again, Tohru had a feeling they were only beginning) and warmed by the love connecting their hearts. A final thought drifted through Yuki's mind just before he slipped into blissful unawareness. _We didn't use protection._

 **AN: Rats and dogs don't necessarily have a mating season, but research says spring is their most active time of year so please don't feel like it needs to be brought to my attention. Thanks!**

 **Also I apologize if anything seems rushed. I tried to convey how intense and fast things were to Tohru without taking away from the moment, but I may go back and flesh this out a bit more later if I feel like it needs it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter 2! Some AkiGure on top of the YukiRu ~**

 **Some spoilers for the manga. Akito is in fact female!**

 **White Day is mentioned, and I know it's usually boy gives girl gift, but honestly knowing Tohru I can see her giving him something she had been saving up for and didn't want to wait any longer lol.**

Tohru groaned and turned her face into her pillow, trying desperately to hide her face from the light of the awake world that burned through her closed li-

Wait a minute... This wasn't her pillow! Her eyes opened, staring confusedly at the chest of the person she was resting her head on. Soft gray hair fell over their neck and face, tickling her nose as she shifted her head just a little. Slow, easy breaths rustled a few strands of her hair and caressed her skin. She could feel the gears in her head grinding, slowly processing -

It all came back at once. The scorching stares, the searing touches that made her shudder with pleasure, the biting, the growling... The physical union of their yearning bodies... His arms holding her tightly and keeping her steady as he rammed into her with more force and urgency than she ever thought him capable... The mindblowing release of coiled intense pressure.

Tohru blushed crimson and squeezed her eyes shut. Oh god, had she really made all those noises? Had she really done those things and allowed him to do what he did?

This brought on other memories that darkened the hue of her cheeks, the color spreading all through her face. His low voice, his moans, his sounds... His usual clean calm scent combined with the musky sensual smell of their actions... The sensation of his satin lips as they travelled over her skin, his teeth biting and leaving marks as his tongue created wet trails...

Her body betrayed her. Even though she felt so humiliated and embarrassed about what happened... Her core warmed. Her thighs twitched just slightly. Her vision blurred by a mere fraction. Her hands craved to cling to his clothes and hair again as he ravaged her. Was she always this way?... She could hardly recognize herself yet it felt so right.

Yuki moved in his sleep, turning onto his side but subconsciously keeping her close. Her legs instinctively spread as he did so to give him room, but it wasn't without chagrin that she became aware one leg had moved over his hip, cradling him against her heat. He made a quiet noise akin to a moan but didn't wake. Despite this, his hips pressed closer to her, and she could feel a subtle shift in his pants. Arms tightened around her, pulling her squarely against his chest as a louder moan escaped him.

"Tohru..." It was a mere whisper, a sleepy hush hardly detectable, but the riceball heard it. Inhibitions immediately lowered. She couldn't resist the fluttering in her stomach. Without thinking she pressed her hips forward in a rolling motion, meshing her clothed sex against the bulge in his pants. His embrace turned into a squeezing hold as he groaned and reciprocated the movement. Emboldened by the needy rub, she tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to his neck on his pulse point, molding their begging regions together much more firmly. Her body warmed, that now familiar sinking feeling in her stomach tugging on her grip on reality, her breathing slightly off as it became more and more strained. She needed him. She needed him to take her right there and then. She needed relief...

Yuki moaned beside her ear. His hands moved to her hips and pulled her into him, grinding pleadingly. She could feel his nails pressing into her skin through her clothes, and she was positive she would later find crescent moon shaped indentions where they had been. Acting upon instinct as her mind blanked, she pressed her hand against his chest as she leaned forward and rolled him onto his back. His breath escaped his throat in a partial sigh, his eyes finally opening and revealing the glassy, darkened orbs that gazed at her with the intensity and heat of a thousand suns. It was impossible to resist.

Tohru leaned forward and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Her hips moved on their own, her very center straddling him and rubbing provocatively over the offending swell. A guttural noise escaped him as his body shuddered, his hips lifting to heighten the friction and press their covered parts more securely together.

"Tohru... I want you... Pleas-"

There was a light rapping on the door. The two lovers froze, the heat of their bodies quickly dissipating into the air until they both felt as though there was a draft in the room. They stared at each other, breathing bated and tense as reality hit them. They turned their heads in sync to stare at the door.

"Ohhh Yuki-kuuun, please don't hog Tohru-kun's love all day. We have companyyyyy~." Shigure's voice lilted in a sing-song manner, followed by a mischievous giggle. Yuki's eyes darkened in anger.

"Damn him..." He growled lowly, his whole body rigid. Tohru swallowed nervously, unsure what to say or do now. She was lewdly straddling the prince, faced with having to be the one to move off or stay.

"Ummm... Yuki...?" Purple eyes turned to her, instantly voiding all hostility and substituting it with renewed desire.

"Forget him." A gentle hand rested on the back of her head, tenderly gripping a few locks of hair. "I refuse to let him interrupt our moment." He pulled her back down for a heated kiss, passionately moving his lips against hers. Tohru melted into the kiss, returning it just as enthusiastically and finding herself unable to prevent her hips from grinding on him. They both moaned against each other. Yuki darted his tongue deep into her mouth, lasciviously caressing her own and tasting her. All of the air in her lungs left her as she felt weightless yet chained down at the same time, like her body was dissolving and liquefying. She was sure she'd be a puddle before this kiss ended... It was just too much.

The intruding muscle forced its way further inside her mouth, Yuki's strong hands gripping her arms tightly as he moaned deeply. Tohru's face heated tremendously, her core throbbing in response to his explicit wanton sound. God just his noises could finish her off-

The knocking started again, more impatient than before. Yuki hesitantly pulled back from the kiss. His eyes were ice cold, distant, dangerous. A low growl intensified the deadly aura. He looked and sounded ready to kill.

" _What_ do you _want_ , Shigure?" The warning was evident in his tone. Demanding, serious, no-nonsense, lethal.

"Oh, come now, Yuki," oh no. "Is that any way to greet your brother?" Something in Yuki snapped, and for the first time, Tohru actually found herself afraid of what his wrath might bring. "Afterall you're the one who's so rudely shutting yourself and that beautiful soul away from everyo-"

"GO THE _HELL_ AWAY." The brunette flinched, taken back from Yuki's shout. He almost never raised his voice... "You two should be ashamed! I wouldn't do that to you! Leave us alone until _we're_ ready!"

Silence. Even Tohru wouldn't dare speak. Time came to a complete stand-still. Only the steady rise and fall of Yuki's chest reminded her the flow of time was still moving.

Slowly he turned back to her, compunction evident in his eyes. He spoke softly in a near whisper. "I'm sorry, Honda-san... That was out of line..." A hand moved to stroke her cheek with unmatched gentleness and care. "I'm sorry..." His eyes were distant and clouded, but in a sad fearing way instead of a lustful, the guilt etched in every single one of his features. How could she not forgive him?

"It's ok, Yuki-kun." She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his gently. She hadn't been mad at him, it had simply startled her... It was actually quite touching how he was so fiercely protective. How readily he threw out his calm demeanor to prove a point to leave them alone. And yet... He still worried he upset her. He cared so much about how she felt, just as he always had... Tohru had been ready to slip into a passionate kiss, but Yuki pulled away slowly.

"Tohru... We should stop. The last thing we need is for them to know we're...busy. We'll never hear the end of it." He pulled her down gently to whisper beside her ear. "But we can continue later tonight, if you want." He lightly nipped her lobe, sending a chill of sensation down her spine.

"Y-yes..."

The rat slowly sat up, holding her close to his chest as he did so and keeping her straddling his waist. He licked the rim of her ear, and Tohru couldn't suppress the sigh that fell from her lips. "In that case... I would greatly like it if..." Hips raised up against her, grinding longingly. "You would return to this position later..."

Her face had to be on fire! The prince was wanting her to be on top... Was she really prepared for that? Despite her doubting herself, it was perfectly clear what her body wanted when it throbbed in desire. Yuki must've felt it. A faint "heh" was breathed against her skin, followed by a soft kiss on her neck. "I'll take that as a yes."

She couldn't respond. Now that the heat of the moment was gone it was all hitting her. She could only get out a nervous "eh-heh..." as she became perfectly aware of what was to happen later... She hoped she would be able to please him. She didn't want to make a fool of herself or disappoint him...

After straightening their clothes and hair, and waiting for Yuki's _inconvenience_ to go down, the couple made their way downstairs. Before they even made it to the bottom step they could hear Ayame's boisterous laughter.

"Oh Shigure! My dear sweet little brother, our Yuki, he's becoming a man! Oh happy day!"

"And with our sweet little Tohru-kun! All in my own house! Oh dear, I'm going to need to find my camera!"

At Shigure's remark Yuki tensed and ran into the living room, his face turning red in anger. "No you won't! You disgusting pervert! I oughtta skin both of you!"

Tohru stopped in her tracks. She doubted she wanted to see what was going on. Instead she stepped out onto the porch, enjoying the cool breeze and the bright greens of the trees and plants. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming, not a cloud in the sky. It seemed like something out of a fairy tale, and she couldn't help smiling and closing her eyes while leaning her head back. The sun warmed her face, and despite the fighting in the background that she had long since adjusted to, she felt very at peace. Indeed life seemed to be going well for them. The curse had been lifted, she and Yuki had graduated - Yuki taking college classes online using a laptop she had bought him for the last White Day, Akito was far from being an issue, Kyo gave in to Kagura and actually found he was happy with her so the conflicts between him and Yuki dwindled... Everything felt right.

Lost in thought, the young brunette didn't notice when the bickering had ceased. Only when she felt a hand slip around her waist did she return to the real world, gasping and looking up into Yuki's smiling face.

"Sorry, Tohru-chan. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh- no it's ok!" She flashed him a broad smile, leaning into his side. "Everything okay with Ayame?" His smile instantly faded into a disgruntled grimace.

"Uh... Not quite, but they're as well as they could be." The two still hadn't patched things up totally. They were slowly building a bridge of understanding, but they were just too different to completely get along.

"Well that's good- oh! You haven't ate yet, have you?" She totally forgot! Due to his heat he hadn't had a chance to eat this morning, and it seems like he just remembered himself given he almost gaped at the question.

"I...no I haven't." A bead of sweat formed on his forehead, a dark blush forming over his cheeks. "I guess I got uh... Distracted..."

She giggled softly, pulling his arm and leading him back inside. "Let's get some lunch cooking then!" As she walked she felt a minute pain between her legs, a slight burning sensation, and she would wager a large bet that she knew the reason why. Afterall they had only had sex one time before today, and given how they had gone more than once and not exactly gently or slowly, it was to be expected, not that she minded.

Ignoring the babbling men in the living room, as they had gone on to talk about other things, the two cooked lunch and ate together. Tohru hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took the first bite, then remembering she had skipped breakfast too. Right as she finished washing the dishes, Shigure walked in.

"Ah, Tohru-kun. I meant to tell you earlier but it slipped my mind with Ayame coming over. I ran into Hatori while at the Main House and he'd like to speak with you."

"Hatori-san? Is everything okay?" Why would he need to speak with her? Did something come up- did Akito snap or something and demand her memory be wiped?! No, Akito wasn't like that anymore... She felt ashamed for even thinking such a thing! Still...

"Everything's fine! Don't worry. I think he just wants to talk to you about... This time of year." He winked at her, his signature smirk spreading across his features. Oh... Tohru felt her face heat up as her cheeks turned pink. Suddenly it was much too stuffy in here!

Yuki seemed to catch on to what was going on, as she noticed his breath hitch and his face flush. "I will go with her."

Shigure smiled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Aaaactuually Yuki-kun, you need to stay here... Hatori wanted to speak with her privately, and there's something I need to discuss with you as well." The two lovers exchanged a glance, knowing it'd be pointless to try and argue.

"I guess we have no choice..." Yuki kissed her forehead softly. "Be careful okay?" Tohru smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"I will be... Try not to argue with Shigure too much." She giggled lightly, giving him a quick peck on the lips before stepping out. "I'll see you soon!"

He waved solemnly at her but gave her a kind smile. She didn't want to leave either but if she got it done with now, the sooner she'd be back!

Yuki turned to the older man beside him. "Now what did you want?"

Shigure's smile faded into a sympathetic small curve. "Now that you're active... There are precautions you need to know about."

"Hello, Hatori-san! You wanted to talk?" Tohru beamed at the doctor as she was lead back into the same room she had been in with Momiji on her first trip here.

"Yes. Shigure told me you had a bit of an...event with Yuki this morning, meaning he was coming onto you. I'm sure you've been told of the rat's mating season?"

Immediately her face warmed, her hair feeling like it was standing on end. So that was what he wanted to talk about!

"Y-yes... Just the basics that... He gets needy..."

"I see. Allow me to explain fully so you understand just what you're dealing with. Due to our past as carriers for the spirits of animals, we unfortunately fall victim to their breeding seasons. Our bodies produce excess testosterone making us much more 'needy'. It can't be controlled, but it only starts after we find our one true mate, or soul mate if you will, and engage in sexual activity with them at least once. We only get the urge to...mate when we're around our partner, and the first time a Zodiac goes through a mating cycle, they're much more overwhelmed by the hormones and are harder to satisfy than they will be later on." He paused for a few seconds. "Are you still with me?"

"Hai! A Zodiac g-gets needy due to hormones when they're around their soul mate if they've already had sex, and their first mating season is harder on them. Right?" Her face was burning. She had to look like a cherry - this conversation was just so embarrassing! How was he so calm about this?

"Correct. You also need to know that protected sex likely will not satisfy them, and will only prolong the period of time they're under the effects of mating season. This has to do with the lack of truly connecting and mating, or being able to feel their partner. Still, I highly recommend you and Yuki use some type of protection if you plan to help him through his cycle. Sperm from a Zodiac male during their animal's season is much more potent and can live longer in the womb, making pregnancy a higher risk. You're both still young, I doubt you want to have a child when you're barely 20 and not even married yet."

Oh God... They didn't even think of protection this morning... If her face could've gotten redder, it sure was now! This was a humiliating subject, and on top of that, she was reminded of what had happened this morning... How he had filled her not once, but twice, and they planned to have sex again later that night.

"Also, if you gave in to Yuki this morning, you may have noticed your own desires and want increased. Since you're his mate, you unfortunately will feel it whenever he does. It's part of the curse, a part that is shared with only one person. Once that connection is made, your own body starts producing its own hormones. You may feel like a totally different person. The hormones are released in such concentrated excessive amounts it clouds the conscience and instigates exceptional arousal and lust, and only for that specific person."

That explained why Tohru had felt so needy and gotten so bold, why her body sweltered like an inferno as soon as she lowered her guard. As much as she wished she could hide under a rock or float off the earth or _something_ to hide her embarrassment, it came as a strange relief knowing this was normal, and honestly the passion she and Yuki shared this morning was incredibly welcome. Her prince was always so level-headed. A face of consistency and patience and tranquility even in the most dire of circumstances. Yet he had ravaged her without restraint, pressed her into the bed as he pounded into her from behind... He was an absolute animal this morning, and it made her body fuzzy thinking it was all only for her.

Hatori went on to explain proper protection, and by the time Tohru left her face felt ready to melt off. Surely she was a sight to see... She kept her head low as she walked towards the main gate, hoping Momiji or someone wouldn't see her-

"Tohru-san!" The voice wasn't Momiji's, but she recognized it right away and turned around smiling brightly.

"Aki-chan! It's good to see you!" As much as she had wanted to slip out of the gate and go home, her embarrassment faded when she saw none other than Akito running out towards her, her robe fluttering behind her. Tohru ran to meet her halfway, the two women grabbing each other in a warm embrace.

"What are you doing here? And why didn't you come to say hi?" Akito's voice was teasing with the second question, her eyes wide with joy upon pulling away.

"Oh I...I came to see Hatori-san and..." Her blush crept back onto her cheeks as she closed her eyes and scratched the back of her head. " I guess I was too embarrassed and wanted to go home." She opened her eyes, noticing Akito cock an eyebrow at her.

"Embarrassed? Of what- ohhhh..." A knowing smirk pulled her lips as she leaned closer to Tohru's face, only a few inches away. Her voice dropped down to a near whisper. "So you found out about mating season?" Tohru felt sweat forming on her forehead as she smiled nervously and nodded. "Awww it's not a big deal! Come on, let's go talk somewhere private. Girl to girl." Akito grabbed her arm and pulled her towards her home. She nodded kindly at the servants who walked past, and Tohru couldn't help but think of how far Akito had come. How nice she was now, how hard she was trying to make up for her past mistakes. Sadly Yuki was still hesitant and tense whenever they were in the same room, but he didn't protest much and would engage in small talk with the Head. Of course Akito always looked saddened at how afraid he was of her, but the smile she sent him said she understood and wouldn't force him.

Finally they made it to Akito's room, the older girl closing the door and ensuring there were no eavesdroppers. She turned around with a partial smirk. "So. Yuki couldn't control himself I take it?"

Tohru flushed. "Ah- yes- no- I mean uh-..." She took a deep breath. "He got a bit... Touchy this morning... But don't think he forced me or anything! He was willing to stop but-" Akito put a hand up signaling her to calm down.

"Tohru. I was teasing." A kind smile softened the gray eyes peering through raven hair. Her eyes used to be as cold and lifeless and unforgiving as stainless steel. Now they held nothing but warmth and acceptance. "I know what you mean. Shigure gets the same way this time of year. They mean well but their urges get the better of them and make it hard for them to think straight..." She sighed, a shy expression making its way onto her face as she laughed quietly. "And then we find ourselves unable to resist, huh?"

Tohru allowed herself to giggle in return, easing herself into the topic. Afterall Akito was her friend and likely the only one who could understand what she was going through. "You caught me there..."

Akito smiled at her, but there was a glint of uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes. "Tohru... Be careful with him, okay? I don't think he'll hurt you, but please keep him in line if his hormones get out of control. And..." She looked down and released a sigh. "Use protection if you don't want to have a child... I know that's obvious and you don't need me to tell you that but..." Akito moved to sit on her bed, still refusing to meet her gaze. Something had to be wrong...

"Akito-chan?..." She slowly reached out with one hand, lightly resting it on the girl's hunched shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The Head jolted. "I-I'm fine!" She smiled up at Tohru but it quickly faded. "I just... Have a lot on my mind... Tohru-kun, if I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone, especially Shigure?" This was unexpected.. But of course she wouldn't tell anyone! She didn't gossip, and she was flattered Akito- the Akito who had once been afraid she'd take everyone from her and threatened her - trusted her like this.

"I won't tell a soul." She sat beside her, moving her hand to her back in a comforting gesture. "What's wrong?"

"W-well... It's not necessarily... Wrong but..." A tear slipped from the corner of her eye, and her body trembled under Tohru's hand. "A month or so ago... Shigure really... Felt his heat worse than he had in years and I guess we got so consumed in the moment we forgot precautions and..." Was this going where Tohru thought it was?... Oh dear... She rubbed her back as she choked back a cry. Gasping a few times, she shook her head and cleared her throat. "I'm late, Tohru... I haven't had my cycle since then... That might not be it. I had been given hormonal treatment for years that my mother made me take to keep up my male image that stopped my periods except for twice a year... So it could be residual... But I haven't missed one in two years since they regulated themselves..." She wiped tears from her face, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Now Tohru don't take it the wrong way... I want a child... Since Shigure and I got serious I've thought about having kids and want my own someday... But I don't know if he's ready... You know him. He's carefree... Likes to live his own life... He's not exactly cut out for the responsibility yet and... I'm scared of how he'd react. He might leave me! Me and the baby..." She curled over her knees, hugging them tight. Tohru's chest felt heavy seeing her like this...

She moved closer and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Before she could speak Akito continued. "And Tohru- what if **I'm** not ready? How could I be a good mom... I didn't have a loving mother growing up. I didn't have a motherly figure... I don't know how moms are supposed to be! You know how I used to be... I used to be so unfair and violent... I used to hurt people... I hurt everyone I loved trying to keep them close to me... How could I- how can I raise a child?..."

Tohru hugged Akito tighter. The latter released her legs and returned the embrace, leaning against her chest while gasping in an attempt to recompose herself. "Aki-chan... You'll be a great mom. The fact you're worrying even now, not even knowing for sure, and wanting the best for your baby says a lot. No one knows that they'll be a good mom... You have to learn as you go and I'm positive you'll do just fine. And if you need help please don't hesitate to call me... I'll do what I can, okay? You won't be alone... And Shigure is going to love the baby! He might be carefree but he's loving... I don't think he would abandon you. I think he'll be sticking to your side more than ever..." She didn't know Shigure as well as Akito did, but she did know he was loyal and cared for Akito so much. There was no way he wouldn't be there for her! And the older girl had to know that as well... She was just nervous, likely solely because she can't see herself being a good mom so she worried herself about other things she didn't need to...

"Thank you... Tohru-chan... I don't deserve you as my friend, you're far too kind to me... After everything I've done-"

"Don't be silly. It's all in the past, and I understand your reasons. But you've changed, and what matters is who you are now..."

"Even so..."

Eventually Akito had calmed down and pulled away from the hug, smiling kindly at Tohru as she wiped the last of her tears away. It was still mind boggling just how close they were becoming, but Tohru couldn't be happier. Convincing her to talk to Hatori, the two now strolled back to his office so she could be tested.

"Tohru-san... I'm nervous..."

"It'll all be okay, Aki-chan! You'll see! You have me and the rest of your family to help you!" Akito smiled pleasantly, her eyes reflecting her gratitude and adoration for the brunette.

"Thank you..." She laughed, bumping her hip into Tohru's. "But I think you mean _our_ family. You're one of us now, you know."

Tohru giggled. "Heh, thank you! It's truly an honor to be accepted like this..."

"Tohru you've done a lot for us, and you're a wonderful person to all of us. Even me when I least deserved it. I think we'd all be very very sad if you weren't a part of us anymore."

"Well all of you are so nice so of course I am!"

They giggled and prattled on all the way to their destination. There Hatori drew a blood sample from Akito and left to run tests. The Head's hand twitched nervously the whole time she and Tohru waited- Akito asking Tohru to stay with her for emotional support. When Hatori reentered the room, a shaky pale hand grabbed a tanned wrist, the younger girl twisting her arm so she could enclose the older's hand in hers comfortingly, giving her a kind smile.

When the two left the room, Akito turned to Tohru. "If you don't mind... Could I accompany you back to Shigure's? I'd like to speak with him."

"Of course!" A polite indebted smile, and the two made their way out of the front gate, beginning their long trek back.

Tohru worried. Akito still had some health problems. This walk might not be easy for her... But if she was struggling, it didn't show. As they walked and talked about small things such as the weather and funny stories about their respective partners, Akito seemed perfectly at ease and unbothered as they promenaded. She showed no signs of fatigue, or soreness, or anything. Maybe Akito's health was finally almost 100%! Tohru smiled to herself. How wonderful... Akito deserved to be healthy. She had suffered numerous illnesses all her life. It was time for her to enjoy herself to the fullest!

Walking through the front door, Tohru was met with a nearly traumatized Yuki, his face devoid of color, his eyes wide and his pupils thin, a grimace etched on his face as he leaned back against the wall. Akito giggled in the doorway as she stepped forward and placed a hand on the rat's cheek. "Yuki...kun? I'm back. Are you okay?" The gray haired boy took a few seconds to register her presence before jolting back into reality, turning to her at breakneck speeds.

"Oh! Tohru-chan! I'm sorry, I must've tuned out there..." She forced a smile onto her face, trying to ease him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes...just... Shigure decided to...go into detail about taking precautions in our personal matters." He shot a venomous look at the older man who was sitting at the table, fanning himself and giggling, avoiding their gaze.

"I'm just trying to help you guys. Afterall I know you're both young and new to this and all and might not know how to handle yourselves, so a voice of experience is just what you need! Don't want any..accidents, now do we?"

Tohru's face fell, her stomach dropping. She turned a worried gaze to Akito, who despite her small smile must've been harboring a lot of conflict. The Head cleared her throat, nodding at Tohru before stepping towards the writer.

"Shigure." The former dog jumped in place, turning to her.

"Oh! Aki! I didn't know you were here!" A huge smile spread across his face, happiness twinkling in his eyes. "What brings you out here?" He reached out to her, wrapping an arm around her as she leaned over next to him.

"I...wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?" The dog tilted his head. "What about?"

"Umm... Let's talk outside..." Shigure looked confused but didn't argue, instead standing and following her out. Beside her, Tohru noticed Yuki released a heavy breath. Being around Akito still must've been difficult... He turned to her.

"Something tells me you know what they're talking about."

"I do." She smiled at him, unsure if she should say anything. And if she did, she didn't know how he'd react... But it made her think. If she was telling him she was pregnant... Would he be happy?

"WHAT?!" Shigure kept her from slipping into deep thought, his voice echoing loudly. Oh no... What if he was angry?

A couple beats of silence. Yuki tensed. His breathing got shallow as if detecting something was wrong. And Tohru... She could only feel ice cold apprehension freezing her veins and stopping her heart. Poor Akito. What if he wasn't happy? How was she feeling-

Shigure spoke again, his voice happily raising octaves with each word. "I'm going to be a daddy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

 **Apologies in advance if autocorrect made some changes I didn't catch. I'll read over it again tomorrow in case.**

Tohru beamed at the happy tone of Shigure's voice, running outside onto the porch as Yuki walked behind her.

She turned the corner, spotting the dog with his hands over his mouth, staring in shock yet his eyes were gentle with a smile.

"Yes, Gure-kun... We're having a baby." Akito's smile portrayed her slowly bubbling joy that was overcoming her nerves. Tears built in her eyes as she finally said the words, accepting them for herself. She hadn't really reacted when Hatori confirmed it, too shocked and scared of Shigure's reaction. But now... Tohru could read the love and happiness in her warm grey eyes.

The writer snapped out of his trance finally, wrapping his arms around the Head's waist. He picked Akito up with ease, holding her tight and sounding on the verge of tears. "Aki! Oh my god! A baby... Our own little baby..." He gently set her down, keeping his arms around her and looking down into her eyes, a tear leaving a wet trail down his cheek. "How long have you known?"

Akito turned her smile towards Tohru. "Just before I came over... It was thanks to Tohru-chan's advice and persuasion I got tested."

The canine looked over at the onigiri, his gratitude evident in his eyes and expression, before looking back at the soon-to-be mother of his child. "You're pregnant..." He slid a hand around her side to her still flat abdomen, keeping his hand there and staring in awe. "We're going to have a baby..."

Tender silence filled the air, Tohru unable to stop smiling at the scene in front of her. Akito looked so relieved and happy... There was a tiny hint of unease in her eyes, but it was nothing compared to her bliss as Shigure kneeled in front of her and pressed his cheek to her stomach, a goofy but ecstatic curve of his mouth conveying his joy. It might not have been planned, but it was obvious they were both excited. The riceball looked up at Yuki standing beside her, unable to stop herself from smiling and leaning against him. Yuki would make a great father...

Where did that come from? Her eyes widened at her random thought. Why was she even thinking those things?... And why were images of him holding a baby suddenly fluttering through her mind? Scenes of him calming a crying baby... Mental pictures of him kissing her swollen stomach... Rubbing her pregnant belly... Why did her heart lurch at the thoughts? Why did she suddenly want those things so badly? She was only 20! Besides they weren't married yet... Still, she had to admit, the former rat cradling a laughing baby in his arms was the most adorable thing she had ever seen- or... Imagined-

"You know what, Akito? I think this calls for some celebration!" Shigure smirked and before she could respond, he picked her up by her waist again, earning a squeal.

"Shigure! What-"

"To the bedroom!" Before anyone else had a chance to even think, the couple were gone in the direction of Shigure's room. Tohru and Yuki simply stared for a few seconds, comprehension taking a awhile to hit their brains. A sweat droplet formed on their foreheads at the exact same second.

"That perverted dog... Guess that should've been expected." The rat pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head but laughing despite himself. "But I digress we weren't much better this morning..." Tohru noticed the red tinting his cheeks as he quietly added that last part. It didn't even dawn on her what he said until-

"Ah! I-I suppose not..." She snapped her gaze down to the ground, her whole face burning at the memories. Despite everything, she still felt humiliated by her noises and just the knowledge of what they did. She could feel purple eyes upon her, a couple beats passing before he let out a faint laugh and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair.

"Not that I have regrets..." A gentle kiss to her temple. The girl sighed and leaned into him, relaxed as fingers moved to comb through her long tresses that were ruffling in a gentle breeze.

"I don't either..." How could she? She loved seeing Yuki behave so unlike himself for her but still maintain that loving vibe and the promise to always be at her side and love no other. Words weren't necessary for either of them. They have long reached the point of mutual understanding and being able to sense the other's emotions. Tohru had to be the luckiest girl in the world to have someone who loved her so much that she loved with all her heart...

A hand slipped to her hip, the rat emitting a small "heh" as he turned her to face him, his eyes dark and intense. "Shigure and Akito will be occupied for awhile..." He leaned down to kiss her neck, his hands sliding up her sides and following ever dip and rise of her curves. "What do you say we..." Teeth grazed her skin, strong hands pulled her hips to his. Crackles of pleasure shot through her veins where his teeth and lips touched her sensitive flesh. Tohru couldn't suppress the moan that vibrated in her throat. "Finish what we started?"

The riceball shuddered as a wet muscle smoothed over her pulse point down to the curve in her collarbone. She could do little more than nod and utter a less-than-appealing (to her at least) "uh-huh..." as he manipulated her skin with his mouth, hips grinding against hers- oh god she could feel him starting to... She could feel his-

With no warning, the Zodiac picked her up bridal style and practically ran upstairs, closing the door behind them and locking it. Her back made contact with soft silky sheets, the same ones it had just hours ago. Desperate lips crashed against hers, the movement starkly contrasting with the gentle fingers stroking her cheeks, thumbs caressing soft circles into her skin. Tohru sighed against his mouth, her hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly. Her legs spread instinctively and provided him space to fall closer to her. He wasted no time, settling himself firmly against her. He trailed his mouth over her jawline and pressed lingering kisses in a tender trail down to her collar. His hands smoothed down her sides coming to rest on her filled out hips. The prince pulled her up against him and ground their hips together firmly, a faint moan vibrating against the hollow of her throat. Tohru released her own and arched her back so her front flattened along his. "Yuki..."

The rat smoothed his tongue over her skin to her ear where he nipped her lobe gently. "Hold on..." Before she could respond, strong hands gripped her tighter as they rolled over, resulting in her straddling him just as she had this morning. Not affording her a moment to dwell on it, a sensual heated kiss landed on her swollen lips, heat pumping through her veins as he thrust his hips upwards against her and slipped his tongue through her parted lips when she gasped. It was disorientating. Her head swam and her body tightened against the overwhelming sensations as her core begged for attention. Yuki seemed aware of this. One hand swiftly slid from her hip into her panties, immediately seeking out and finding her sensitive nub, stroking intently. Tohru broke the kiss unable to restrain the shaky moan that escaped her as cracks of electricity and warmth fluttered through her limbs. The boy beneath her moved to suck on her neck, rubbing her in firmer circles. "Hng... Yuki..." Teeth clamped down on her skin as he groaned in his throat, a finger sliding into her as his thumb took over the repetitive ministrations on her clit. Tohru couldn't take how hot she felt, there were simply too many layers of clothing on her body... And on Yuki's... He _had_ to be getting hot too...

Her hands moved to the buttons on his shirt, unfastening the tight garment before he was even able to notice what she was doing. He was too consumed in stroking her, suckling her skin, occasionally moving their hips against each other. It wasn't until she unbuttoned his pants that he caught on, his breath hitching.

"Tohru..." She silenced him with a deep kiss, hastily unzipping and removing his pants and underwear. She had to try to be bold and not give in to her insecurities. This was Yuki. She had nothing to be embarrassed of with him... And the pulsating fire in her stomach chased away what little diffidence flared. The kiss broke as he moved to help her pull them down, kicking the clothing off onto the floor as he removed his open shirt and threw it to join the pile. In the next instant his hands were on her hips, thumbs slipping under the waistband of her panties. His touch was electrifying, small spasms of pleasure pooling around where his fingers touched her skin. Begrudgingly she lifted off him, pulling her shirt over her head as he slid her skirt and panties down her thighs. Cool air kissed her newly exposed skin offering some welcome relief from the torrid heat sweltering within her. Still, glancing down for a split second after pulling her top off provided her with an erotic view of her handsome prince, his bare chest and lean torso exposed as he lay underneath her, his hair a mess as it fell on the pillow around his head. His eyes were dark and glassy, half lidded but intense with lust and his cheeks pink. The skirt bunched underneath her where their close proximity refused further removable obstructed the rest of the view of his body, but perhaps that was a good thing. Her core throbbed in desire as her eyes drank in the sight beneath her, the temporarily dulled flame in her abdomen reigniting to higher temperatures, threatening to burn her alive from inside. Tohru could hardly recognize herself and her body, but she certainly wasn't complaining about this newfound side of herself and her 'mate.'

The last few articles of clothing were tossed off the bed, the two lovers' mouths colliding against each other fervidly, fighting for dominance as the riceball pressed herself down on Yuki without letting him slip inside. Instead she lowered onto the underneath, trapping his length between her folds and his abdomen. He lost the battle, breaking the kiss as a quivering gasp escaped him and segued into a trembling moan. Tohru moved to kiss his neck as his head leaned back and his hands tightened on her hips. He throbbed against her, the sensation throwing out all of her patience. She rolled her hips, sliding along him before lifting herself and angling him at her entrance. Hatori's warnings of using protection flitted through her brain but were quickly forgotten. _We've already had sex twice today without it. What difference is once more going to make?_

She lowered herself carefully, taking his member in slowly inch by torturous inch until neither had any more to give, both sighing at the feeling of connection. Relief from their burgeoning need flooded through them, as well as deeply rooted love for each other. Tohru could never get tired of this feeling of closeness and trust.

The brunette swallowed thickly, suddenly self-aware and nervous about what to do. She hid her face in Yuki's neck, her cheeks scolding. "A-ano... Yuki-kun?"

"Hm?..." Even the faint hum sounded strained and husky, overwhelmed by his senses. Her core flamed at the deep gravelly tone despite her embarrassment.

"Help me?..."

She heard him swallow followed by the tantalizing caress of his hands smoothing up her skin a couple inches and holding her securely. "Of course...princess..." His head tilted down and he kissed her temple, gently guided her hips up off him. She paused once just the tip of him remained, swallowing thickly before sliding down again without aid. Their moans mingled in the air, trembling with lust and mutual love. The leisurely pace lasted for a few moments but neither complained. It was like their first time again... Cooperation and working with each other to set a rhythm, the sensation of feeling each inch of their partner without rush, and most importantly their hearts pounding with mutual admiration and love, the trust and commitment to each other palpable.

Once Tohru felt comfortable with the motion, she pressed a gentle kiss to Yuki's lips, laying a hand over one of his to signal she was ready. He moved his other away from her hip then, laying it on the back of her head and pulling her deeper into the kiss, slipping his tongue inside the moist cavern as she continued moving on her own. She moaned into the kiss, her body a live wire as he tasted her and reached deep inside of her. The steady rise and fall of her hips was a tad shaky, but before she could grow too embarrassed, she smoothed out. They broke for air, panting as she increased her pace.

"Hng...Yuki... You're so..."

"Hmm..." He hid his face in the curve of her neck, the hand on her hip tightening as the other slid over the smooth skin of her back. He bit at her skin creating jolts of pleasure. A wanton moan escaped her before she could stop it, her hips instinctively lowering rougher. He grunted at this, his hands moving to her thighs on either side of him as he thrust upwards to meet her. Both groaned, Tohru accelerating the steady rise and fall of her hips, the literal in and out of their movements. His member reached deep inside of her, stretching her in countless pleasurable ways and brushing over her sweetest spot with each glide within her. He was hot, heavy, thick... If it wasn't for how much blood had collected in her nether regions, her already deep blush would've darkened at her observation. How lewd of her... But she enjoyed it. She felt whole with him inside her, perfectly fitting together with her walls, as though they were made for each other.

A gruff moan caught her attention, Yuki's vocalization's becoming more and more hoarse as time went on. His hips jerked upwards with nearly every dip of her movements, his nails digging into her skin. "Tohru..." His husky voice fueled the embers burning in her gut, urging her to quicken her shifting atop him. His head leaned back on the pillow and the riceball couldn't resist the temptation to kiss his exposed neck. She gripped at the sheets beneath them, the nuances of sensation as she drove him deep inside of her quickly becoming overwhelming. She pressed her head to his shoulder, panting roughly as she fought back her need for release. Her fingers curled into tighter fists that made her knuckles glow white. Her hips had unconsciously began to move faster, each downward plunge resulting in a harsh slap of skin. Yuki growled by her ear, his fingers smoothing over her flesh. One hand stayed situated on her thigh. The other kept gliding upwards, passing over the crease of her pelvis, to her core even as she moved, thumb finding home on her clit. Upon contact violent electricity shot through her entire torso, pleasure numbing her limbs and mind.

"Ah! Yuki!" He rubbed her. Gentle slow circles so contrasting with her swift rough thrusting had her shaking and becoming delirious with pleasure. She bit his shoulder, fighting her hardest to hold back the tsunami of gratification until he reached his own climax. Her legs shook, supporting herself becoming difficult and her movements faltered. "Yuki..." She nuzzled against his jaw, everything around her becoming a blur save for his panting and moans and whispers of her name. He was beginning to waver himself. His voice trembled, his body quivering beneath hers. Both of his strong hands gripped her sides almost too tightly, her skin discoloring at his fingertips.

"Tohruuu...Nn...ha- please..." Yuki's voice was pleading, desperate for something neither could truly name. It made her core pulse to hear her prince speaking like that, much more knowing it was because of her. "Aaaaghhhnnn..." His deep moan gripped her very heart, the sensual sound destroying all rational thought and making it near impossible to hold back-

Within a half second his hands pulled her firmly down against him, his head bending over her shoulder as he convulsed. Not a moment later liquid heat exploded within her. His length twitched and throbbed almost painfully inside her tight orifice that clamped down even tighter around him and pulsated in time with his as she finally lost herself to his sultry outcries and the pooling of his hot seed within her. The pleasure hit her like a train, washing over her violently and rippling through her so intensely she felt as though she'd be torn in half, and she found herself blinded by white light with stars filling her vision. His name fluttered over her lips as she let go of reality, shuddering violently against her mate.

When Tohru came back to earth, she became conscious of the loosened grip on her waist, the labored panting and desperate breath, the spread out kisses over her shoulder...the sticky fluid trickling down her thighs... She kissed Yuki's neck softly before nuzzling against him. "I love you." Her voice was quiet and strained, rough with her fatigue and heaving respiration. The rat smoothed his hands up her back lullingly.

"I love you too, princess." He kissed her shoulder, twirling a finger in her hair. His voice quivered a bit as he spoke again, uncertainty adding its edge as he whispered. "Will you...stay with me forever?" The question caught Tohru off-guard as she barely stopped herself from gasping. She pulled back and met his violet gaze, his eyes glistening with the wetness of tears starting to build. Was he really...worried she'd just...leave?

"Of course I will! Yuki-kun, I promise... Why wouldn't I?" She cupped his cheek in her hand, her thumb swiping away the tear that fell a second later. "Yuki... Why do you even need to ask? Please don't cry." She furrowed her eyebrows sympathetically as she leaned closer and kissed below his eye. Why was he so upset?... She hated seeing him sad... Yuki crying broke her heart.

"I...I'm sorry, Tohru-chan... I know it's kinda dumb and silly to ask. I can't stand the thought of losing you..." He moved his hand to the back of her head, running his fingers through her locks as he studied her face. "You're so important to me. I know I'm not perfect. I know there are things I can't do for you. I know I act out of line at times. Yet..." He averted his gaze. "So much as a nightmare can affect me for a week... I won't stop you from chasing your happiness if you find someone better, but-"

"Yuki." She turned him to face her, swallowing against the bubbling sorrow in her gut and chest when she saw another tear streak his cheek. "I promise I won't go anywhere... It's not silly to worry, I understand. I worry myself sometimes... But... You are the only one I could ever want. No one is perfect, Yuki. Ignoring someone's flaws, or pretending they're not there, isn't love. It's only when you know someone's faults and embrace them and still love the person that you know you truly care about them." She pressed her forehead to his, locking his gaze and stroking his cheek. "I love you exactly the way you are, Yuki-kun. I wouldn't want things any other way. We can help each other learn from our mistakes and how to cope with our own foibles. Please don't doubt yourself or how much I care about you, okay?" She kissed his nose softly. He was silent for a couple seconds, eventually softening his gaze as a smile tugged his mouth upwards.

"You say the most wonderful things, Tohru-chan... You always know what to say." His arms wrapped around her in a tight hug as he pulled her closer. "Thank you." He spoke quietly but peacefully, burying his face against her neck. She smiled and pet his hair, shifting her hips to finally slide off him having completely forgotten they were still connected. They remained that way for a few minutes- simply enjoying each other's company and holding one another.

Gradually they took showers and freshened up before heading downstairs. Akito and Shigure were still absent, nowhere to be seen, and it didn't take a genius to guess what they were up to. Yuki groaned and rubbed his temple.

"I would berate them, but honestly I'm not exactly in any position to judge." He sighed and straightened. "Well. Shall we watch a movie?"

"Sure!" Tohru smiled brightly at him. She always loved when he put a movie on because that meant cuddling wrapped in blankets! "You pick the movie, I'll go get the blanket!" With that she ran back upstairs. Both she and Yuki - mostly she - preferred the special throw Yuki had custom made for their last anniversary. It was such a soft fabric - minky, it was called? Cuddle fleece? - and bore a custom design printed into its pile featuring a rat curled around an onigiri with a heart over them, along with the words "Forever Yours." It was warm in the winter, but not so thick it was uncomfortable in the spring or fall. Summer was almost unbearable, but of course at that point they were all but removing their clothes to keep cool (which Yuki and Tohru had found themselves comfortable with disposing of their shirts if no one else was home on more than one occasion). Tohru stored this blanket in a special place in her closet that only Yuki knew about. Returning downstairs with it, careful not to let it brush along the floor, and a couple soft pillows, she found her prince leaning over the table, jadedly watching the previews as he waited for her return. She situated herself beside him, wrapping one half of the blanket around him and the other half around herself. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back onto the tatami floor. Tohru squeaked in surprise as she fell on top of him but followed up with a giggle. "Yuki! Use the pillow at least!" She dropped one of the pillows to the side and held the other one near his head, slipping it under when he leaned forward. She sighed relieved as he accepted it and laid his head back on it, that mischievous smile he on rare occasions would flash on his face. She kissed his cheek softly before laying her head on his chest, looking at the TV. "So what are we watching?"

"That lion movie you said you liked."

"Oh! The one where the prince was chased away but later he came back and became king after killing his uncle?"

A sweat droplet formed on Yuki's head at her very simplified and brutally honest summary. "That's the one."

"Aw I love that one... I like the girl lion."

"I do too..." His voice had noticeably lowered in volume and became much softer, his fingers combing through her hair. "The prince is lucky to have her, someone who cares so much and accepts him... Doesn't leave him for his mistakes..." Tohru buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent. She knew he was talking about her...

"Of course not... She loves him for who he is and knows no one's perfect and that's okay! She'll always be there to help him when he needs it..." Yuki didn't reply... Instead a few long moments of silence followed before she felt a tender kiss press to her head. She smiled, curling her body a little and turning her gaze back to the TV. Drowsiness didn't take long to set in, making keeping her eyes open a challenge especially as she and her prince relaxed against each other and indulged in the movie. The soft pounding of his heart in his chest lulled her into sleep accompanied by his hands leisurely trailing up and down her back, so slowly she wondered if he was going to sleep himself. It was only natural they'd both be exhausted after their long day of rambunctious activity on top of other things. Before she knew it she couldn't stop a yawn from escaping her as she drifted into a comfortable slumber, safe in her mate's hold...

 **AN: Minky is an expensive material used in some plush toys and blankets. It is a short pile faux fur, and the top choice for many plush makers such as myself due to its very soft and smooth texture.**


End file.
